inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 19 (Crown): The Blues' Way of Training
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Universe Eleven *Blue Eleven Episode 19 (Crown): The Blues' Way of Training "Damn it, that bastard, he's not getting away with this! We'll beat him and Green Eleven for sure!" Isamu said, his fists in the air. Then Akira turned to him and said, "Whoa, whoa slow down there buddy. First of all, we've got to train you so you can get stronger to beat them. They are the ultimate team that you will have to face after all." "Okay, can we get started then?!" Isamu said eagerly. Coach laughed. "I think you all have done enough today, as most of you are probably injured from the match with Blue Eleven. You should all go back to the camping site and rest up." "But we don't have time to rest!" "He's right, man." Hideyoshi said, patting him on the back. "Yu is injured and look at Oshiro. He's a wreck." "Hey!" Oshiro protested. "Your coach is correct." Akira said, "But I think I need to explain some things first. First and foremost, I would like to announce that you are going to train how we were trained." "What?!" "Now isn't that exciting?" Yu said, even though he couldn't move too much. "Yes, Sato-kun. Both our coaches have given permission to do so." "But what about the training facility?!" "Oh, you mean the one that you guys took from P Eleven? Well y'all are moving to someplace else." "What the hell?!" "Yup. Well, here is the training menu that each of you must keep up everyday when you guys begin this training." Akira said, handing over the fancy looking menu. "What kind of training are these?!!!" Isamu gasped. "If you don't want to do it, then die." Akira said, shrugging off. "Fine! I'll do it!" Seems like we'll just have to put up with this. Training in the mountains and in the oceans?! Outside training?! Here we come! Week Later After Resting Up "Alright, guys. We're going to head out to the mountains now." Coach announced. "We're seriously going to go through with this?!" Jun asked, a little bewildered but excited at the same time. "I'm fired up!" Isamu said, even though he was slightly nervous about it. He's never done so much intense training in one day, although he trains just as insane as them, if that makes any sense. "Hah, looks like Captain-kun here is hyped about this after all." Hideyoshi teased. "Aw, don't be a tease!" Isamu said, embarrassed. "Head on out to the bus, guys!" "Yeah!" minutes Later "We're here, everyone!" "Alright!" And everyone got out of the bus. "We're here to train! Wow! These mountains are huge!" Isamu exclaimed. "Yo, get off of me, Akira." Oshiro said, as Akira put an arm around his shoulder. "Now, now. Aren't we buddies, nii-san?" "Shut up, you prick." Oshiro said, shoving him. "Ouch. I'm hurt." Akira said teasingly, sounding hurt. "Suck it up." "Wow, I didn't know he had that side." Isamu thought to himself. "Alright guys, today is day one of your training. Please try to keep up with the training." Akira said, getting serious. "As you can see, it's a tight schedule and it's pretty hot out here, so you don't want to end up getting a heat stroke. You are all dismissed." Akira announced. "Alrighty!! I'm gonna get faster!" Isamu said, running up the hills. "Me too, nii-chan!" "Jun!" He said happily. "Let's jog together, let's see who's faster!" "I'm all up for it, nii-chan!" Jun said excitedly. While they're at it, Akira pushed Oshiro playfully and said, "Hey, nii-san, let's go practice." "Fine by me. Just don't get in my way, you prick." "Aww, why do you keep calling me that?" "Because you're annoying. I'll be goalkeeper, you can be the midfielder. Bring Akio out and I'll bring out Kazuo." "So serious. Okay, let's go!" Akira said happily. "Geez, why is this prick so annoying? What's he whistling for too?" Oshiro thought gloomily. He was really annoyed with Akira because Kazuo kept wanting to come out. "Psst, bro, let me out!" Kazuo constantly nagged at him. "Shut up, Kazuo! Be patient! I'll let you out when I want!" "Ugh, pleaseee, nii-chan??" Kazuo said in a sweet tone. Oshiro cringed at that. "Fine. Once we get there." "Yay! You're the best!" Oshiro rolled his eyes. Yu was still resting up because of his injuries, they were going to take a while to heal. "You okay, man?" Hideyoshi asked worriedly. He was concerned on how long the injuries were taking to heal. "Yeah, you've asked that like a billion times now. I'm fine." "Haha, just checking up on you. Well, holler if you need anything. I'm going to go train now." "Alright. Have a good day." Hideyoshi smiled at this, and turned to Ryoko who was standing right next to him. "Let's go, Ryoko!" "Hai, hai!" Then Hideyoshi left the room, with Ryoko tagging along and Yu smiled at this. Then they ran to the woods and blindfolded himself. Then he instructed Ryoko, "Come at me!" "Right back at you!" Then his mouth twitched and said to himself, "If Sato were here he would say, 'Let's do this!' Alright, then. Let's go! New hissatsu technique, here I come!" The Coach was satifisied with this training menu, and he watched as each of his players and new players aka allies such as Takayuki, Kai and the others trained with them. He grinned, "Katashi, I know who your murderer is now. Your sons will take revenge for you. Get ready for that!" Preview of Episode 20 (Crown): Nature Soccer I'm Isamu Sato, and we have just begun training for our match that's in three weeks' time! However, this time, the training is different. Instead of a training facility, we are now outdoors, and with our newly allied team, Blue Eleven! They've been training like this all along? Is that how they got stronger? I am amazed, because their training menu is unlike ours, and it's fantastic! It's so grueling and intense. I'm so fired up, I can't even talk correctly! Nature really is the best! Will we be able to defeat Green Eleven once we're through? We'll wait and see! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! Nature Soccer!